Hiccstrid Drabble and Holiday Themed One-shots
by Grandtheftfandom
Summary: Just a Collection of One-shots and Drabble's that I plan to expand on as time goes on. Rating Varies depending on the one shot itself. The First edition is a Valentine's Day themed one shot, I hope you enjoy it!
1. Valentine's Day

**A/N: Not really sure what you say so, Happy Valentine's Day I guess, I'd been messing around with the idea of doing little one-shots for holidays for awhile and Valentines is such an obvious one for a little fluffy Hiccstrid! So, for the beginning of this little tradition of mine, I am going to do a Japanese inspired Valentines, for those that don't know, it's common for girls to give chocolate to guys they like on Valentines in Japan, personally I just found this theme easier for a beginning since it's something I'm marginally familiar with, but I hope you enjoy!**

 **The Short version is there is obligatory chocolate, made out of obligation, given to club captains, close friends and stuff like that or 'Honmei' chocolate pretty much meaning 'true feeling chocolate' it works as a confession, that's basically the system I'm using, there won't be any 'Senpai notice me' scenarios (In this one-shot at least.) so you can breathe easy :P**

 **This one shot will be rated, T, it's just fluffy!**

* * *

At four in the morning you'd expect most people to be asleep, dreaming soundly and generally being inactive, well you'd be sorely mistaken if you were anywhere near the Hofferson house, the kitchen light remained on as a tall girl moved about hurriedly.

Astrid Hofferson, tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear as she moved, her blonde hair tied in a high pony tail to keep it out of her eyes as she moved, her bright blue eyes inspecting the details of the small bag of chocolates she'd made, she was slender and tall, athletically built, she was considered quite attractive by her upper and under classmen alike, but she paid them little mind, often resorting to violence when she was flirted with.

She took a deep breath, as she tied a small red ribbon around the bag, most guys just falsely assumed she had to interest in them, it wasn't that she didn't _like_ guys she just didn't often think about them, when a scrawny boy had transferred into school and asked to join the track team she had nearly refused, but he was determined and he matured quickly into their second year.

Don't take that the wrong way however, he was never all that bad looking, he was just…Ill-suited for exercise at the time, of course the wonders of puberty had a role to play in his new acquired popularity, his shoulders had broadened, he was incredibly fit thanks to all the extra hours of work he put in, he jaw had tightened into a strong line, his emerald green eyes were almost criminally beautiful and the messy untamed mess of auburn hair on his head.

Astrid snapped herself out of the thoughts with a start, what time was it? Her eyes trailed over the clock on the microwave, four thirty?! He had to be at school in three hours and she hadn't slept at all! She darted into the bathroom, she looked like death warmed up, pale skin, massive dark black bags underneath her eyes, she removed her mother's make up kit from under the sink and placed it down with a deep breath, she wasn't usually one for make-up, but she was determined.

Her confession would go down perfectly.

Henry 'Hiccup' Haddock wouldn't be able to refuse.

* * *

Henry never really liked Valentine's Day, it wasn't something silly, like it reminded him he didn't have a girlfriend or anything like that, whilst he'd never gotten chocolate from anyone before, that wasn't his reasoning for disliking it either, it was just the way people got leading up to and on the day itself, guys used every trick in the book to show off, girls pretended to be super uninterested just before they worked into the night to produce something.

Then again, that seemed a little too much justification, so maybe it was that he just never got any chocolate, he had friends that got bags full and they'd occasionally share with him if they couldn't eat it all.

He tightened the tie of his uniform with a grimace, as he regarded his appearance in the mirror, actually the more he thought about it, he wouldn't just accept chocolate from anybody anyway, he didn't like the idea he was leading someone on, maybe he should take the day off? No, if they really wanted to give him chocolate they'd find an excuse to come to his house, his cousin would probably bring them.

That was another irritation, he cousin, Scott 'Snotlout' Jorgenson, how he got the nickname nobody really knew, but people used it more than his real name, well 'Hiccup' wasn't much better, Henry frowned did people actually know his real name? Even the teachers called him Hiccup.

Something bumped roughly into his side and he let out a grunt and chuckled "Well, I'm not a Hiccup anymore, I'm surprisingly popular you know bud?"

The large Husky peered at him, as if disbelieving "It's true!" Hiccup defended, the dog seemed to care little as it pushed onto its hind legs, demanding attention, there was a time where that would have pushed Henry to his back, now he could easily withstand his dogs assault, the puppy-dog eyes were another matter as he caved and scratched the dogs head happily.

"Emotional warfare is foul play." He complained as he pushed the dog down "Okay Toothless, let's feed you!"

Toothless barked happily, interesting name for a dog that had all its teeth now wasn't it? Toothless as a puppy had some kind of odd condition and he teeth didn't grow properly for a long time, Vet's couldn't understand it and said the dog likely wouldn't survive because it wouldn't be able to eat correctly, dog food puree was not the most attractive looking or smelling concoction in existence, but it kept his dog alive and low and behold, teeth!

Hiccup poured a bowl of cereal for himself as he deposited dog food in the bowl at the edge of the counter, the two beings ate quickly.

"I'm definitely bringing back at least one chocolate today, just to prove you wrong." Henry challenged his dog, pointing his spoon at him for emphasis.

Toothless looked at him, lifting an eyebrow and giving off a sound that wasn't unlike laughing the challenge of with a follow up snort of 'as if'

"That just inspires confidence," Henry drawled in his nasally sarcastic tone "I'll be late if I argue with you anymore so I'm going."

Toothless didn't seem to care as Henry passed him, the dog just continued eating, Toothless lifted his head as Henry opened the door and barked twice, almost saying 'good luck'.

Henry gave a three fingered salute as he pulled the door closed.

"Hiccup!" A familiar voice called, the boy turned around to see Finn 'Fishlegs' Ingermen, another nickname nobody understood, standing proudly beside a silver jeep, Hiccup knew very little about cars, he was more of motorbike fan.

"Legs," Hiccup inclined his head quick "Jeep huh?"

"Hey, Meatlug is a beautiful machine!" Fishlegs defended quickly.

"Meatlug?" Hiccup asked in confusion.

"Yes, I named my car you got a problem?" Fishlegs shot at him "I won't give you a lift if you do!"

"No, no no, it's fine cute even." Henry offered nervously.

"You are so convincing," Fishlegs rolled his eyes and Hiccup clambered into passenger seat "So, excited?"

"Well, I've got a bet with my dog that I'll get at least one chocolate, I think that's exciting." Hiccup explained as if considering something important.

"Yeah, me naming my car is way weirder than a bet with your dog." Fishlegs voiced as they pulled into the street.

"Hey at least my dog is a living breathing thing, with intelligence and...limbs." Hiccup glanced out the window as he spoke.

"Hey machine's can have souls too." Fishlegs defended.

"I don't even know what to say to that!" Hiccup exclaimed hand running through his hair, a nervous habit, Fishlegs lifted an eyebrow.

"Why are you nervous, you know your considered like the hottest guy in school and your intelligence put's you above Snotlout in pretty much everything." Fishlegs shot at him.

"Now sure how I feel about my male friends calling me hot either." Hiccup admitted plainly.

"There's a ninety seven point three five percent chance of you getting more chocolate than you can carry." Fishlegs responded confidently.

"That's…really specific," Hiccup replied with a sigh "That's the whole thing though, if I accept all of it doesn't that make me some kind of flippant playboy, I don't want to be like that."

"Than just accept the chocolate of people you think you would actually date or something," Fishlegs offered "I'm sorry the ways of the popular elude me."

"Easy for you to say, Ruffnut will definitely give you chocolate you have nothing to worry about," Hiccup countered flatly "The chances of the girl I like liking me back are about as god as me being able to jump to the moon."

"Hm, well we'll see what happens won't we?" The way Fishlegs said that just drew Hiccup's attention, what did the large boy know that he didn't, Hiccup mentally slapped himself, he probably meant it exactly how he said it, neither of them can see the future.

As the car pulled up to the school Hiccup climbed out quickly "Well I've got morning practice I'll see you later."

Fishlegs waved as Hiccup took off at a quick job towards the running track on the other side of the school.

* * *

Astrid sat at the small metal desk inside the club, her chocolate bagged in front of her, it was simple, wait for Henry to get to morning practice because they were the only two that ever did, get a good mood going, drop the confession and hand him the chocolate, the make-up she applied that morning hid her tiredness, but didn't actually take it away, her eyes were heavy and itchy and she was using all her willpower to keep from rubbing at them, what the hell was he doing? He was late, she grumbled something about the one time she needed him on time he was late.

"Excuse me!" Astrid lifted her head curiously, that was near the door she got to her feet slowly and walked to the wall as she peered around the corner, Henry stood a small distance from the door, the girl in front of him he recognized, Heather since when did she _like_ him, wait, it was probably a prize thing for her, hottest guy in school to brag about, she held out a small box of chocolates with a note on them, Hiccup looked out of breath, like he'd run much further than usual, his irritation and nervousness was shown by his twitchy fingers and his hand running through his hair, he glanced at the door, as if debating whether to not to just run it.

"Um, I-I've always r-r-really liked you," Heather sputtered, Astrid could see her face, a slight grin was on it, oh she was crafty "It's fine if we start as friends but would you like to go out with me?"

"Sorry," Hiccup straightened and he spoke respectfully "I'm not really interesting in anything but my studies at the moment."

Heather did a good job looking crestfallen, Astrid's eyes widened, she just realized something important, she _wanted_ to date him, but she'd never wondered if he _wanted_ to date anyone, he was moving towards the door again quickly, Astrid dived away gathering the chocolate and slamming it into her locker, she busied herself with looking like she'd just arrived.

Hiccup opened the door quickly "Morning, sorry I'm late, a lot's been happening."

"Yeah, glad you could grace me with your presences Mr. Popular." Astrid really didn't mean it to sound as harsh as it did, but the indirect rejection kind of hurt.

Hiccup just sighed as he dropped his bag in his locker, it looked he was about to say something before he decided against it and just undid his tie and grabbed his sports bag, he walked wordlessly into the change room and Astrid scuffed her shoe against the ground, wasn't she determined?! Nothing would change if she didn't do _something_ , she glanced at the chocolate in her locker, they'd snapped when she threw them, she withdrew the bag carefully and slumped into her chair, forehead banging against the table.

* * *

Hiccup changed slowly, taking long breaths to calm down, what had he done to Astrid, he had really wanted to snap back at her, it wasn't his fault he grew into someone a little attractive, even if still felt like the same scrawny slow kid he was last year, Astrid had always treated him the same, even when he was weak, she looked down on him but not in the same way as everyone else, she was always sort of supportive in her own way, whether it be an obstacle he had to overcome to improve or someone to simply give him a little extra push.

He liked her more than anything, for that single reason, she had always been constant, she treated him the same after he began to get popularity he took a deep breath, maybe she was just tired and a little out of sorts today he pulled his shirt on and walked back into the clubroom.

Astrid cradled a small bag of chocolates between her arms, he could see the detail in them even though they were snapped, he'd never seen her put so much effort into cooking something, they were obviously for someone important and they were broken.

"Who were they for?" Hiccup asked tentatively as he sat down, Astrid stiffened but didn't look up.

"An idiot," Astrid replied, voice muffled by the table and her arms "When I met him, he had this stupid face, weak skinny arms, he looked like he'd die if I so much as breathed on him."

Hiccup nodded obliviously.

"He still has this stupid face, but he's considered handsome now, all strong jaw, broad shouldered, hel even I can tell he's hot!" Astrid exclaimed in irritation.

"I can't imagine him rejecting you," Hiccup chuckled "I mean you are by far the hottest girl in school, I know your kind, even if you have a penchant to hit things that annoy you," A sharp kick to his knee cut him off "Like that," He gestured with his arm she didn't look up but she knew he was moving his arms he always did when he spoke "You're amazing, Astrid, like really amazing."

"Your an idiot." Hiccup's eyes widened as she looked up, the make-up on her face had worn off, revealing her tired appearance.

"Hey, I'm just trying to cheer you up," Hiccup defended quickly "I know it's probably weird coming from me."

"No, Henry," He froze, she knew his real name? She never used it, the name sounded foreign to his ears, especially in her voice, his heart beat hard against his chest and reverberated in his ears " _You're an idiot_." She reiterated pointedly.

His mouth hung open and Astrid rolled her eyes and pushed the chocolate to him "Your stupid face is still stupid, but I like it and the everything it's attached to."

"Uh." Hiccup sounded dumbly as a blush formed on his face and neck, Astrid was simply too tired to care anymore, she knew he'd reject her he was focusing on his studies or whatever.

Hiccup untied the ribbon slowly and dug a piece of the chocolate out and popped it in his mouth, it was bitter, really bitter and he kept his face neutral as he ate it a wide grin broke out on his face "It's delicious."

"It's bitter." Astrid countered, she'd tasted one before he came back from changing, she couldn't even melt chocolate right, of course he'd reject her.

Hiccup gave her a challenging look as he lifted the bag and tipped his head back, the entirety going into his mouth in one swift motion as he ate it, he swallowed hard and forced to do so a second time as it attempted to repeat on him "It's delicious." He nodded flatly.

"Ugh, why are you so…this." She threw her hands at him vaguely and he laughed.

"You just said you liked all this," He gestured to himself and titled his head a wide lop-sided grin on his face "You know, I think that might be the most original confession I've ever heard, you call all the guys you like an idiot off the bat?"

"Only when there you," Astrid leaned back in her chair and eyed him challengingly "I like you, wanna go out?"

"Hm," Hiccup considered as he walked towards her, his hands folded over hers as he pulled her to his feet, her breath hitched as he ran his fingers over her forearms slowly, as if in idle thought "I don't know, I think you need to be judged by my best friend first, I should warn you he's really picky."

"Hah?" Astrid sounded in irritation "What do you mean? Your friend isn't you I couldn't give a rats ass if he doesn't like me!"

Hiccup tilted his head and smiled "There you are!" He exclaimed happily "Thought I'd lost you somewhere in there."

Astrid blanked for a moment before he arm cocked back, the punch she threw he caught quickly and spun her around in a quick motion, her back fell on the table and he pinned her shoulders with his arms as he hovered above her, his breath tickled her face as his smell assaulted her nose and she froze as he locked his eyes on hers.

"I like you too," Hiccup whispered huskily his forehead resting against hers as he closed his eyes "I really _really_ like you so if this is some kind of joke I swear-"

He cut off as Astrid pushed her head forward, her lips colliding with his for a very long second, she pulled back and he stared at her in open eyed surprise, it took his brain a few seconds to fully comprehend that the kiss had actually happened, the giddy excited childish grin that broke on his face caused her face to mirror the action.

He leaned back down and captured her lips in his, his hands trailing down her waist as her hands tangled in the hair on the back of his head, pulling him closer to her too deepen the kiss, the pulled back when oxygen became limited and breathed heavily.

"I think morning practice just got a whole lot more interesting." Astrid purred suggestively and Hiccup darkened four shades of scarlet.

* * *

 **A/N: Did you enjoy it?! I hope you did, I don't know If I'll do one of these for every holiday or if I'll just sort of mess around when I have the ideas, I'll see what happens, but if you guys want to see something specific feel free to make a request and I'll see what I can do!**


	2. Wedding Morning

**A/N: Coming back into HTTYD with a lemon that is months overdue and I am SO sorry guys, let's just say a lot happened. This lemon is tied directly into the latest chapter of 'The Dragonboy of Berk' and I'd suggest reading that before this, however it is not a requirement and this should be able to be enjoyed on its own.**

 **Rating: M**

 **Universe: The Dragonboy of Berk.**

 **Summary: After an exhausting day of getting married, Hiccup and Astrid wake up the morning after…**

* * *

Astrid awoke first, staring up at the paneled roof in surprise.

She was not in her room.

Yesterday's events rushed back to her and she calmed, a wide grin appeared on her face.

She and Hiccup were finally married, she should have been more worried about Dagur, about the Whispering Death's lurking in the forests around the village. But at this moment she couldn't bring herself to care as the man she was in love with pulled her a little tighter against his side and nuzzled into the back of her neck.

She shifted around enough to look at him without disturbing him, his mouth was open slightly as he breathed quietly, the only movement he made was the occasional twitch of his eyes.

His hair had begun to grow out, now hanging almost completely over his eyes, his cheeks were still dotted with small freckles. Her eyes trailed down, off his face and over his throat before settling on the loose shirt he was wearing as sleepwear.

All their years of riding dragons, coupled with his childhood in the wilds and the constant fighting Berk had been dealing with since they declared themselves as allies to the magnificent beasts had more than begun to show.

Her fingers trailed lightly over his stomach, tracing the lines of his abs in almost childlike fascination, he let out a quick breath shifted under her touch, she froze and glanced at him, after confirming he was still asleep she continued. His shirt pulled up a bit, exposing a few small scars spread over his person, some were obvious claw marks, others from human weapons. She traced each of them lightly and tried to imagine the stories behind them.

She was once again at his face when she realized he had silently awoken and had simply been watching her, her cheeks colored slightly as she traced the almost invisible scar on his chin.

"Does milady like what she sees?" He asks teasingly.

She darkened slightly and leaned forward, pressing a light kiss on his lips "Maybe she does." She replied with a grin.

He lifted an eyebrow at her, his hands trailed over her shoulders and his fingers traced small circles on her shoulder blades, she leaned her back up slightly "Is milady tense?" He pressed a little harder, shifting her onto her chest with a light movement, she complied readily.

"Well, it was a long day." She defended herself quickly.

Hiccup chuckled, moving his hands in between her shoulder blades and massaging them lightly. His movements halted and she cast a glance back at him. His face was scrunched up slightly as if he was thinking over a predicament.

"What?" She asked

"You're clothes are kind of getting in the way." Hiccup answered locking his eyes with hers, the unspoken question hanging in the air.

She nodded and turned back around, so he unlaced the back of her dress slowly taking care to extract any hair of hers that had become tangled in the ties. A few moments later the dress was haphazardly spread over the bed, leaving only her chest binding between his hands and her bare skin.

Hiccup took a breath and undid the binding enough that he could place his palm in the center of his back and immediately set back to work, it took a few minutes for Astrid to completely relax into his touch, his fingers pressed firmly and diligently into her back, easing weeks of built up tension in a few moments.

He pressed a little harder and Astrid let out an almost silent moan, he stiffened slightly before leaning down and planting a light kiss against the back of her neck, she spun abruptly grabbing his cheeks and pulling him to her face.

Hiccup shifted and Astrid wrapped her legs around his waist, he set her back down and leaned to deepen the kiss, his hands trailed up her sides, stopping just short of her breasts.

She released his cheeks and didn't break the contact of their lips as she grabbed his hands and placed them over her chest, she allowed her hands to trail over his back and entangle into his hair as he slipped his tongue into her mouth and his thumb brushed against her quickly hardening nipples, she moaned in her throat as they broke apart to breath.

Hiccup squeezed her chest a little tighter as his mouth moved over her cheek and down her neck, suckling lightly and nipping at her skin. Astrid breathed heavily as he brushed his thumb teasingly over her right nipple, enjoying the quiet mewl she made when he did.

Astrid quickly realized he was intentionally teasing her, she shifted subtle and locked her leg with his, flipping them over and straddling over his crotch, a seductive smirk on her face as she placed a hand on his chest to stop him from moving, he flicked his thumb over her nipple and she moaned again, pressing herself into his crotch and rolling her hips.

He stiffened and paused, she raked her nails lightly over his chest as she moved over the top of him, placing a light kiss at the corner of his mouth as she ground her hips against him again, he groaned and his hands snapped to her waist, her chest bounced in his view every time she moved.

She was breathing heavily as she continued to rock her hips against him, her hands balled into fists on either side of his chest, Hiccup let out another low growl, the sound emanated from somewhere in his chest and he moved, rolling them over and hiking the bottom of the dress up her leg. Much too in the moment to distract himself with properly removing it.

Astrid pushed at the hem of his pants as he moved her clothing out of the way, his slightly loosened pants fell haphazardly to his knees and he leant over her capturing his lips with his own as the end of his member pressed lightly against her folds.

She gasped slightly at the sensation and continued to kiss him as he pushed into her, she was more than ready at this point, thanks to both her own and his ministrations. But that didn't stop the shock of pain that spiked through her system as he completely sheathed himself inside her.

Her eyes squeezed shut and watered with the pain and Hiccup remained unmoving, although she could see how much difficulty he was having reigning himself in. He kissed lightly at the tears that fell from her eyes as she took long deep breaths.

It took a few minutes of Hiccup lightly caressing her face and planting even lighter kisses on the edge of her eyes for the pain to begin to subside. The throbbing eventually calmed to a dull ache and she shifted her hips experimentally against his.

"A-Astrid," Hiccup groaned in warning, his other hand had been gripping the bed so tightly his knuckles had whitened " _Please_ don't."

She grinned, he had no idea that the pain was now replaced with pleasure, her leg wrapped gently around his leg and she used it as leverage to push herself against him, she moaned at the sensation and her nails raked across his back, she enjoyed the way his eyes tightened as he continued to allow her to set the pace, too afraid of hurting her to move before she gave him the go ahead.

She moved her mouth near his ear and whispered as seductively as she could "Or what? _My dragon_."

He let out a growl as his face twisted into a wry grin as he pulled back and slammed himself back inside of her, her eyes widened at the rush of pleasure that coursed through her veins, a staggered moan broke from her throat as he moved, pistoning his hips into hers. She ripped his shirt over his head and tossed it aside, the moment the garment was out of the way his head dipped towards her, capturing her lips in a scalding kiss as he continued his slow but powerful rhythm, driving her to edge.

Her legs wrapped around his waist and she rocked against his thrusts, the pain completely replaced with pleasure and the urge to create more of it, her fingers entangled in his hair as his other hand raked across his back, leaving a number of scratched that neither could even bother thinking about.

His free hand moved to her chest, thumbing over her nipples in turn and squeezing the mounds lightly. He increased the speed of his thrusts and breathed heavily his forehead rested in the nook of her shoulder and her neck as he grabbed her leg and used it as an anchor for his movements.

" _Hiccup_." Astrid moaned his name as he moved and his chest swelled with pride as she held his arms tightly, he didn't stop as a chorus of moans echoed around the small hut, only broken by the erotic breathless chant of his name.

He knew she was close to peaking, he just needed something to drive her over the edge before himself, her chest bounced invitingly towards him and he almost shrugged as he thrust forward, pushing the two sizable mounds up and ducking his head to capture one in between his lips, he pinched it lightly with his teeth as he increased the speed of his thrusts to as fast as he could go with the rhythm he had been holding.

Astrid's finger nails dug into his arms as "H-Hiccup!" She hoarse exclamation broke from her throat as she tightened around his member, he drove himself into her once more and groan as he found his own release just seconds after hers.

He collapsed beside her and the two lay there panting, Hiccup staring at the ceiling, his brain still muddled with ecstasy came back into focus as Astrid rolled back atop him, her hand grabbed his not completely slack member and pumping it a few times, a sultry smile on her face and a glow in her eyes.

"That's not all the great _Dragonboy_ _of Berk_ has to offer is it?" She whispered into his ear, nibbling on his earlobe lightly.

He pressed himself back into her and her eyes drifted close as her head leaned back in rapture "Of course not Milady."


End file.
